


Useful

by Kurisuta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Awkward Romance, BAMF Kikyou (Inuyasha), Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Kikyou Being an Asshole (InuYasha), Oblivious Draco Malfoy, inuyasha crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Draco saw one of his schoolmates when he was inducted into the Death Eaters—Kikyo. The Dark Lord had provided her to help him. Perhaps she would prove useful.
Relationships: Kikyou (InuYasha)/Draco Malfoy





	Useful

Draco hadn’t expected to see a fellow Slytherin at the gathering.

Kikyo’s piercing eyes watched as he was inducted into the Death Eaters.

“What’s she doing here?” Draco hissed at his father.

“She is close to the Dark Lord.” Lucius said. “He wanted her to help you with your task. Don’t underestimate her. Accept her help. She is a very powerful witch.”

Draco met her piercing eyes. Powerful or not, this was HIS mission.

Kikyo merely smiled and gave him a little wave, exposing the mark on her arm.

“Don’t underestimate me.” She mouthed at him.

Draco couldn’t help but notice. She was very beautiful, very powerful, and perhaps, very useful.

“I won’t.” Draco mouthed.


End file.
